Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Eds
by Shadosonic121FF
Summary: After another scam goes wrong Ed,Double Dee, Eddy, The kids and the Kankers are flung into the world of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Now it's up to them, Piplup and Charmander to stop the chaos spreading all over it.
1. Chapter 1: The scam and the storm

Hello, it is I Shadosonic121! Here's my next story. A crossover between Ed Edd n Eddy and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of (Time, Darkness, Sky). Enjoy.

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon

Explorers of

Eds

Chapter 1

The scam and the storm

It was a peaceful summer day in Peach Creek Cul-de-sac. The three boys named Ed, Edd, and Eddy were going into one of Eddy's so-called scams. "Boys" said Eddy "I can say without a doubt that this'll be the scam of all scams". "That's what you said last time Eddy" said Double Dee (Edd's nickname). "What was the last scam again guys" asked Ed in his usual goofy way. "How many times do I have to tell ya lumpy" yelled Eddy "It was the one where we sold lava lamps". "Which ended badly when all the lamps exploded" said Double Dee. "They didn't explode sockhead" said Eddy "they burst into flames". "And then exploded" corrected Double Dee "You should have known better than to have Ed blow his nose in a bottle of water then light a candle inside a glass that was taped to the bottom". "Yes Eddy" said Ed "My boogers are very…um…what was that word again Double Dee" asked Ed. "It's flammable Ed" answered Double Dee. "Ok, ok" said Eddy "Let's just focus on this scam for now". "What was it again Eddy" asked Ed. "…..DID YOU JUST FORGET EVERYTHING" yelled Eddy using his loudest voice. "Eddy please" yelled Double Dee "There's no need to yell like that". "Well it's not my fault Ed here can't remember squat" said Eddy. "If I recall" said Double Dee "We were going to use that dimensional gateway I built last Tuesday to take the neighborhood kids on a trip to another dimension". "Oh yea" shouted Ed. "….thanks Double Dee" said Eddy. "No problem Eddy" said Double Dee. "How did you manage to build a dimensional gateway anyway" asked Eddy. "Well Eddy" said Double Dee, and off he went into one of his long explanations. "I just hope Kevin doesn't beat me up like he did after the lava lamp scam" said Eddy. "Well Eddy" reassured Double Dee "I can assure you that the dimensional gateway is perfectly safe. I even checked it five times yesterday just to be sure". "You'd better not touch anything you shouldn't Ed" said Eddy angrily. "I will be the best dimensional bus pusher I can be Eddy" said Ed. With that the Eds continued to walk toward Double Dee's house.

Meanwhile in another dimension

As a fierce wind blew a strange flash suddenly flashed. "Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa…! Are…Are you OK" asked a strange voice. Then the strange flash flashed again. "No! Don't let go" the strange voice shouted "Just a little longer…Come on! Hang on". The strange flash flashed again. "N-n-no! I can't…hold on…" said the strange voice groaning. Then the strange flash flashed three more times. "Waaaaaaah"

A big blustery storm was raging across a vast ocean. Above the raging waters stood a Cliffside in the shape of a pokemon named Sharpedo.

The next day a pokemon that went by the name Piplup was laying on a beach. Of course he wasn't originally a Piplup at all. "Urrgh…" groaned the Piplup "Where…Where am I? …I can't…Drifting off…" With that the penguin pokemon fell unconscious again.

Well that's the first chapter down. Well what do you think. I'm sure you can guess how this will turn out. See ya next time.


	2. Chapter 2: The accident

Hello, it is I Shadosonic121. Heres the next chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Eds. Enjoy

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon

Explorers of

Eds

Chapter 2

The accident

"That's right folks" called Eddy "For just an easy payment of 25cents you can go for a ride to another world on Ed's dimensional gate ride". The Eds were finally done making preparations and were getting their scam underway on top of a large hill. At the top of the hill were the Eds, the cul-de-sac kids, and a cardboard box as big as a bus taped to a wagon. At the bottom of the hill stood the dimensional gateway. "This is just like that time they took us on a bus ride to the candy store" said Nazz. "Yea, and it'll probably crash like that time too" said Kevin. "For you're information shovelchin" shouted Eddy "We're going off a hill and into a dimensional gateway. So there's no possible chance of crashing". "Ha, do you even know where we're going" asked Kevin. "Of course we do" said Eddy "Where are we going Double Dee". "Well Eddy" said Double Dee "The coordinates I've typed in are dimension S.O.L". "…..what" asked Eddy. "I'm not entirely sure what it actually is but I can assure you the gate has enough energy to bring us to the dimension and back again" said Double Dee. "Well all I can say is this better not end like the last scam did" said Sarah. "Yea" cried Johnny "Plank almost caught on fire after that, didn't ya buddy". Of course Plank was just a piece of wood with crayon drawn eyes and a mouth. But for some reason Johnny could understand him. "Just get onboard already" said Eddy "It's perfectly safe. Double Dee said so". "Well if Double Dee says so then it's safe" said Nazz. "Rolf shall accompany you on you're journey Ed-boys" said Rolf. With that the kids started to climb aboard the cardboard bus while dropping quarters into a jar that had a cent sign on it that Double Dee was holding. "All aboard" yelled Eddy "Double Dee turn on the dimensional gate. Ed get ready to push on my signal". So Double Dee rushed over to the dimensional gateway and pulled a big lever. Then a swirling vortex appeared in the center of the circular shaped gate. Ed then got behind the cardboard bus ready to push. "Just to let you know everyone" called Double Dee "the second the bus touches the vortex formed inside the gate it along with all of you in it will be sent to another dimension. But don't worry, The gate is programmed to warp after us once the vortex closes. So we'll have our way to get back once we get there". "I'm a little nervous Sarah" whimpered Jimmy. "Don't worry Jimmy" said Sarah comforting her friend "It'll be over in a second". With that Eddy started counting down. "5.…..4.…..3.…..2.….1". But before Eddy could tell Ed to push they all heard a familiar loud and obnoxious laugh. "Hiya boyfriends" called the Lee, May, and Marie the Kanker sisters from behind a bush at the opposite side of the hill. "KANKERS" they all shouted. "Got room for three more in that box" asked Marie as they walked up the hill towards the cardboard bus. Double Dee was so surprised he tripped and fell on the big lever which broke right in two. "…Uh-oh…" gasped Double Dee. Suddenly the gate shook violently. Then it started to spark. Bolts of electricity swirled all around it. The force of the gate's violent shaking caused the cardboard bus to start rolling down the hill towards it, even though Ed didn't push it. The Kankers had just climbed aboard as the bus started to move. "Lumpy" called Eddy "I didn't say push yet". "I didn't push it Eddy" called Ed as he caught up with the moving cardboard bus and grabbed onto it. "AAAAAAAHHH" screamed the kids. "WEEEEEEEEEEE" cheered Ed. Suddenly Eddy noticed that the gate was malfunctioning. "WHAT HAPPENED DOUBLE DEE" yelled Eddy. "I accidentally broke off the main lever on the gate and now it's malfunctioning" called Double Dee "The coordinate computer is broken so we could be sent anywhere now". "ED" yelled Eddy "STOP THE BUS". "You got it Eddy" called Ed from behind. Then he opened his mouth and literally bit the ground in an attempt to stop the bus. But unfortunately the only thing Ed managed to do is leave teeth marks on the concrete ground. The bus continued to roll toward the malfunctioning gate. "_Oh-no_" thought Double Dee "_What do I do! I've got to stop that bus before it plows into the malfunctioning gate! …..this may be dangerous but I'll stop that bus this way_". Suddenly Double Dee stood in front of the gate with his arms stretched out in an attempt to stop the bus by grabbing it. But instead Double Dee wound up getting pushed into the vortex along with Eddy, Ed, the Kankers, and all the other kids in the bus. Almost on cue the vortex closed and the gate teleported away.

Inside the vortex the kids were in a panic. Suddenly the gate appeared behind them. The force of traveling through dimensions while malfunctioning caused the gate to explode, causing the cardboard bus to explode too, which caused them all to hurl in separate directions falling unconscious in the process.

Meanwhile back in the other dimension

A pokemon that went by the name Charmander was pacing back and forth in front of a large tent. "Hmm…" went the lizard pokemon as it continued to pace. "No" it suddenly said "I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer! "This is it. I have to steal my courage today". He then stood above a hole that was covered by a grate in front of the tent. "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected" a voice suddenly shouted. "Whose footprint? Whose footprint" another voice suddenly shouted. "The footprint is Charmander's! The footprint is Charmander's" the other voice shouted. "Waah" shouted Charmander "That was too shocking! Whew…I can't…" it said sadly "…I can't work up the courage to go in, after all…I told myself this is the day but…". Charmander then took out a stone with a strange pattern on it. "I thought holding on to my personal treasure would inspire me…" it said as he put it away "Sigh…I just can't do it. I'm such a coward…This is so discouraging…". With that the sad little pokemon walked away. It was so sad it seemed the flame on it's tail seemed to be burning less brightly. No sooner had Charmander walked away when two pokemon that went by the name Koffing and Zubat appeared. They had seen everything. "Hey Zubat" said the purple smoke cloud "Did you get a load of that". "You bet I did Koffing" said the blue bat. "That little wimp was pacing around…" said Koffing "had something good right". "That wimp had something, that's for sure" said Zubat "It looked like some kind of treasure". "Do we go after it" asked Koffing. "We do" answered Zubat. And with a devious nod the two pokemon set off after Charmander.

Charmander walked onto the beach to see bubbles floating in the salty sea air. "Oh, wow!" gasped Charmander " What a pretty sight! When the weather's good the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles…All those bubbles catching the setting sun's rays off the waves…It's always beautiful. …This is where I always come when I'm feeling sorry for myself. But it makes me feel good to be here like always. Coming here is uplifting. It cheers me up". Suddenly Charmander noticed something. "Hey" it asked "what's that? What's going on over there" It walked over to look and jumped at what it saw. There was the lone Piplup lying unconscious on the sand. "Waah" gasped Charmander "Someone has collapsed on the sand" It rushed over to see if Piplup was Ok. "What happened" asked Charmander "Are you Ok" Piplup then regained consciousness and slowly got to it's feet. "You're awake" said Charmander relieved "That's a relief" "Where…where am I…" said Piplup to itself. "You weren't moving at all" said Charmander "I was seriously worried! Do you remember how you ended up unconscious out here". "I…I was unconscious" Piplup asked "What happened…" "Well I'm Charmander." said Charmander introducing itself "Glad to meet you! And who are you? I've never seen you around before" Well you see, I'm a human" said Piplup. "What" gasped Charmander "You're a human? You look like a totally normal Piplup to me" Piplup gasped, turned around and looked at it's reflection in the water. And Charmander was right! "It's…it's true" gasped Piplup "I've turned into a Piplup!…But how did this happen? I don't remember anything…" "You're…a little odd…" said Charmander "Are you pulling some kind of trick on me" "What" asked Piplup "No I'm not! Seriously" "You're telling me the truth" asked Charmander "All right then. You're name? What's you're name" "My name" asked Piplup "That's right my name is…Alex" "Oh, Alex is you're name?" asked Charmander. "But you can call me Piplup if you want" said Piplup. "Ok. Well you don't seem to be a bad Pokemon at least" said Charmander.

"Sorry that I doubted you. More and more bad Pokemon have been turning up lately, you see! Many Pokemon have gotten aggressive lately. Things have grown somewhat lawless…" Suddenly without warning Koffing and Zubat came up behind Charmander and bumped into it knocking the stone it had onto the ground. "Ouch" cried Charmander. "Well I do beg you're pardon" teased Koffing. "Hey" yelled Charmander after it got up "Why'd you do that" "Heh-heh-heh! Can't figure it out" taunted Zubat "We wanted to mess with you? Can't face up to us, can you". "Wh-What" gasped Charmander. "That's yours, isn't it" asked Zubat looking at the stone. "No! That's…" gasped Charmander as it noticed it's stone was on the ground. "Sorry kiddo" said Zubat "We'll take that". And like that Zubat snatched up the stone. "Aaah" screamed Charmander. "Whoa-ho-ho! Not gonna make a move to get that back" asked Koffing. "What's the matter? Too scared? I didn't expect you to be such a big coward!" "Come on" said Koffing to Zubat "Let's get out of here". "See you around chicken. Heh-heh-heh" laughed Zubat, and the two mean pokemon went into a nearby cave. "…Ohhh…" groaned Charmander "Wh-what should I do? That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me. If I loose that…No! There's no time to waste! I've got to get it back! Hey, can I get you to help me" it asked Piplup. "Um…yea I guess" answered Piplup. "R-really" said Charmander excitedly "You'll really help? Th-thank you! Let's go quickly!" With that said Piplup and Charmander set off after Koffing and Zubat.

Well that's the second chapter down. Now I'm sure you all know how this might turn out. See ya next time.


	3. Chapter 3:The Relic Fragment and the Eds

Hello, it is I Shadosonic121. Here's the next chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Eds. Enjoy.

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon

Explorers of

Eds

Chapter 3

The Relic Fragment and the Eds

Inside the beach cave Piplup and Charmander had stopped to take a break. "Remember" said Charmander "Once we're done we've got to get moving again and fast". Piplup was too busy looking at it's reflection in a puddle to listen. "Hmm…being a Pokemon isn't half bad" it said to itself. "Oh! Maybe I can try this. "Huuuh…Watergun" it said. Then it opened it's mouth and little bubbles flew out. "…Bubble huh" said Piplup sadly "I guess that means I've got a lot to learn". "Um…I hate to make you feel worse" said Charmander "But a Piplup can't learn Watergun. But it can learn Bubblebeam and Hydropump". With that the two Pokemon set off. Fighting against obstacles such as wild Pokemon, traps, and dead ends.

Soon they made it to the end of the cave, and there was Koffing and Zubat. "Uh…Hey" yelled Charmander. "Well, well…" chuckled Koffing "If it isn't our old friend, the big chicken". "Urk! Give me…Give me back what you stole from me" yelled Charmander with all his might. "That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me". "Treasure you say" asked Zubat "So that thing really is valuable, huh" "It could be worth more than we'd hoped for, I'd say" said Koffing "We ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good price. Whoa-ho-ho! All the more reason not to give it back". "Whaaaat" gasped Charmander. "If you want it back that badly…Come and get it! Heh-heh-heh!" laughed Zubat. And suddenly the two pokemon lunged at Piplup and Charmander. "Smokescreen" yelled Koffing. Then his body swelled up and black smoke flew out of his mouth. "Uh" coughed Piplup "I can't see". Before he could even think of anything else "Poisonsting" shouted Zubat, and multiple purple needles flew out of it's mouth. "Uh…ah! Ember" shouted Charmander, and tiny embers flew out of it's mouth. The two attacks collided, canceled each other out, and subsided the black smoke. "Looks like we're gonna need another Smokescreen Koffing" said Zubat. "Right" said Koffing "Smokescreen". And another black smoke flew out of Koffing's mouth. "Ugh…that's it" yelled Piplup "Bubble". And Piplup spun around and released bubbled out of it's mouth. The spinning bubbles lifted the smoke. "Bubble" yelled Piplup again. And before Zubat could react it was hit by the bubbles and was knocked out instantly. "Look out" called Charmander. But before Piplup could react "Sludge" yelled Koffing. And it swelled it's body up again, but this time a purple sludge flew out of it's mouth. "AAAAAH" yelled Piplup as the sludge his it's eyes. "Piplup" yelled Charmander. "Whoa-ho-ho" laughed Koffing "What're ya gonna do now chicken". "Grrrrr" growled Charmander "Ember". Koffing suddenly dodged the attack. "Whoa-ho-ho" laughed Koffing "Nice aim chicken". "GRRRRR" growled Charmander again. Suddenly the flame on Charmander's tail grew bigger. "Uh-oh" shivered Koffing. "Dragon Rage" yelled Charmander. Suddenly purplish flames flew out of Charmander's mouth. "AAAAAAH" yelled Koffing as the flames hit it. "Metal Claw" yelled Charmander. Suddenly Charmander's claws started glowing white. "AAAAAH" yelled Koffing as he was scratched by the glowing claws and was knocked out. "Piplup" called Charmander as it ran over to Piplup's side "Are you all right" "No, but I'll be much better when you get this goop off of me" said Piplup. And Charmander did. "Owowow" groaned Koffing. "Ugh…we got roughed up" groaned Zubat. "B-Blast it…how'd we get wiped out by wimps like them" said Koffing. "Bah! Here you go. Take it, then" said Zubat. Suddenly Zubat took out Charmander's stone and threw it on the ground. "Whoa-ho! Don't think you're so awesome" said Koffing "You're victory was a fluke" "Yea" said Zubat "You just remember that". With that the two troublemakers scurried away. "Oh" said Charmander happily "It's my Relic Fragment! Am I ever glad…I actually did manage to get it back. And it's only because you agreed to help me, Piplup. Thank you Piplup".

Soon Piplup and Charmander had exited the cave and were back on the beach. "Thank you! Seriously!" said Charmander. "…..I only helped because I happened to be there…was that the right thing to do" thought Piplup to itself. "I guess so. This Pokemon is clearly grateful. It's nice to be appreciated". "Here's what they stole" said Charmander and it took out the stone. "This is a Relic Fragment. …Well at least that's what I started calling it… But this Relic Fragment…It's my precious treasure. You see, I've always liked legends and lore…I always get so excited when I hear tales from the past! Don't you feel the same way? Hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics… …uncharted territories veiled in darkness… …and new lands just waiting to be discovered! Such places must be filled with unimaginable gold and treasure! And history! Wouldn't it be amazing to make historic discoveries? That's what I always dream of. It's all exciting to me. So one day…I happened to come across my Relic Fragment. I admit that it looks like junk, but take a closer look". So Piplup looked closer and saw something inscribed on it. "See" said Charmander "That inscription forms a strange pattern, doesn't it" "It's true" said Piplup "There is a strange inscription. I've never seen a pattern like this". "There must be some significance to this pattern" said Charmander. "This Relic Fragment must be the key to legendary places! To areas where precious treasure lies! At least that's the feeling I get. That's why I want to join an exploration team. This fragment must fit into something…somewhere! I want to discover where that is. I want to solve the mystery of my Relic Fragment! So earlier I tried joining an exploration team as an apprentice…But…I chickened out. What about you Piplup? What are you going to do now? You lost you're memory. And you somehow transformed into a Pokemon. Do you have anywhere to go and stay after this" Piplup stayed silent. "If not, can I ask you a big favor" asked Charmander "Would you be willing to form an exploration team with me? I'm convinced that I can form an efficient exploration team with you, Piplup. So will you? Please" "Whoa" thought Piplup "What should I do? I'm getting recruited out of the blue! I don't know what an exploration team is…What should I do? Should I join this Pokemon and form an exploration team? It's true. I do have nowhere to go. I don't have any clue what I should do next. I guess it wouldn't hurt to team up with Charmander for now. Maybe I'll discover who or what I am by hanging out with this Pokemon. Ok! That's settled" "Ok Charmander" said Piplup "I'll do it". "Yes" asked Charmander happily "Really? You'll form an exploration team with me? Yes! Thank you! We're going to be a great combination! Let's make this work! First we should go to Wigglytuff's place and sign up as apprentices. That's where we need to train to become a first-rate exploration team. I'm sure the training will be very tough…But let's give it our best, Piplup".

Meanwhile

"Urghhh…uh urrrrrgh…" Double Dee had just regained consciousness. "..Where…where am I" he asked. He looked up to find himself on a beach. "How did I get here…" Suddenly his memory began to return. "…I jumped in the way of the bus and got pushed into the dimensional gateway…all I remember after that is a giant explosion" "Oh-no" shouted Double Dee "Did it explode". Then he around and suddenly looked in the water. In the water he saw the reflection of a green gecko with a red belly and lower lip. But what really shocked him was that it was wearing the same hat he was. Double Dee moved his hand up and down and the gecko did the same thing. Then he fixed his hat and it did the same. Then he reached down and touched the water. The gecko did the same except it's hand disappeared. "Wh-What is this" Double Dee asked. Suddenly he heard the familiar sound of Ed's snoring. He turned around, but what he saw was an orange chimp and a blue turtle with a brown shell. "What the" gasped Double Dee. He walked over to the orange chimp. "Could this be" he asked himself. He shook it to try to wake it up. "Ed" asked Double Dee "Is that you". Suddenly the orange chimp opened it's eyes and a flame suddenly lit on it's rear. The next thing he knew Double Dee was caught in a familiar bone crushing hug. "Double Dee" shouted the chimp in a familiar goofy way. "Yup" said Double Dee choking "This is Ed". But once Ed put his friend down he saw how he had changed. "Wow" said Ed "You have become Chameleon Man". "Actually Ed" said Double Dee "I'm not a chameleon, I'm a gecko. And I'm not the only one who has changed. Just look at you're self". And Ed looked down at his reflection in the water and saw that Double Dee was right. "Wow" said Ed "I'm a monkey". "Actually you're a chimp Ed" corrected Double Dee "But never mind that, help me wake Eddy". So Double Dee walked over to the blue turtle and shook it. "Ugh…just five more minutes Mom" groaned the turtle. "Eddy" yelled Ed and caught him in a bone crushing hug. "Hey, let me go lumpy" yelled Eddy. But when he did Eddy noticed what had happened. "Uh…guys…why are you two a monkey and a salamander" he asked. "First of all Eddy" said Double Dee "We're actually a chimp and a gecko. Second we aren't the only ones who changed. Just look at yourself". So Eddy looked at his reflection too. "What the" gasped Eddy "How did I become a turtle". "I'm not so sure myself" said Double Dee "But I suspect it had something to do with our accident while traveling through the dimensional gateway. Now let's see where it-". But Double Dee was cut off out of horror at what he saw. "…Sockhead" asked Eddy "What is it". "….L-Look" shivered Double Dee. Ed and Eddy looked. The dimensional gateway was in pieces. Suddenly Eddy tackled Double Dee right onto the sand. "THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT SOCKHEAD" yelled Eddy "IF YOU HADDEN'T BROKEN THE STUPID GATE WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS". "Eddy please" said Double Dee "Yelling won't solve anything". Eddy slowly got off of Double Dee and Double Dee got back to his feet. "The thing that will solve this is to find a way to repair the dimensional gate". "And change us back to normal" added Eddy "I can not stay a turtle forever". "I like being a monkey" said Ed. "Shut up Ed" said Eddy. "Wait" said Double Dee. "What" asked Eddy. "Someone is coming". Ed and Eddy looked and sure enough Double Dee was right.

It was Piplup and Charmander. "Huh…look Piplup" said Charmander when he saw the Eds. "Are you three alright" it asked. "Oh goody" said Eddy sarcastically "More of these things. Who the heck are you". "Don't be rude Eddy" said Double Dee. "Well I'm Charmander" said Charmander "And this is Piplup. Who are you? I've never seen you here before". "Well my name is Eddward" said Double Dee "But you can call me Double Dee. And these are my friends Eddy and Ed". "Those sure are strange names for a Chimchar, Squirtle, and a Treeko" said Charmander. "Chimchar" asked Ed. "Squirtle" asked Eddy. "Treeko" asked Double Dee. "Just what are you doing out here anyway" asked Charmander. "Trying to get home" said Eddy. "Well where is that" asked Piplup "Tell us. Maybe we can help". "Well…you wouldn't believe us if we told you" said Double Dee. "Don't worry" said Charmander "Just tell us". "Ok" said Double Dee.

"So let me get this straight" said Charmander "You guys are from another dimension and you had an accident traveling through dimensions and now you're stuck here". "Yes" said Double Dee "And now we have to find a way to repair the dimensional gateway so we can get home". "Sarah" yelled Ed. "What" asked Double Dee "Oh yes! The other kids". Double Dee looked around and there was no one else there. "I guess we all got separated" said Double Dee. "Wait? You had friends with you" asked Charmander. "Yes" said Double Dee. "Let's not forget we have to find a way to change back to normal" said Eddy. "Wait you weren't Pokemon before this" asked Charmander. "I don't know what that is but yes" said Double Dee "We were originally humans, and so were our friends". "Wait, what" asked Charmander shocked "You were originally humans! Well the same thing happened to my partner here". "What" gasped Double Dee "You were originally a human too". "Yes" said Piplup "But I don't remember how it happened. I don't even remember where I came from. But I do remember my name". "You do" asked Double Dee "And what would it be". "Tell them Piplup" said Charmander "Maybe they know who you are or where you came from". "Well…my name is Alex". "So" asked Charmander "Does that name ring a bell". "….No" said Double Dee "I can't say I've heard of anyone like that. Do you know of anyone like that fellows". "No" said Eddy. "Uh, nope" said Ed. "Oh…ok" said Charmander sadly. "Don't worry Charmander" said Piplup "This just means I'm not from their world". "Hmm….hah! I got it" said Charmander. "Hey Eddy, Double Dee, Ed how would you like to join our exploration team". "Exploration team" asked Double Dee "What's that". "In an exploration team we search for hidden treasure" explained Charmander "beat up bad guys, and rescue Pokemon in danger. You see, It's always been my dream to be like that. Here, take a look at this". And it brought out the Relic Fragment and showed it to Ed, Double Dee, and Eddy. "What is it" asked Double Dee. "This is a Relic Fragment" said Charmander. "Looks like junk" said Eddy. "Eddy" scolded Double Dee. "It's Okay" said Charmander "I admit it looks like junk, but take a closer look". So they did. "Wow" said Double Dee "What a fascinating pattern". "Whatever" said Eddy. "…Gravy" said Ed. "…What" asked Charmander. "Please excuse Ed" said Double Dee. "Oh, well…anyway the reason I want to join an exploration team is to solve the mystery of my Relic Fragment" said Charmander "So earlier I tried joining an exploration team as an apprentice. But…I was too scared. So what do you say? Will you join our exploration team while we help you look for you're friends and find you're way home". "Well, what do you say fellows" asked Double Dee. "I say do it" said Ed. "I guess so" said Eddy. "That's settled then" said Double Dee "We will join you're exploration team". "Really" said Charmander happily "Thanks guys. First we have to sign up as apprentices at Wigglytuff's place. I'm sure the training will be hard, but let's give it our all". And so, Charmander, Piplup, Ed, Double Dee, and Eddy went to form an exploration team. It turned out to be their very first step into the many fantastic realms of adventure that awaited their arrival.

Well that's the third chapter down. Now the five friends are gonna try to form an exploration team. But it might not turn out like you think. See ya next time.


End file.
